Rockett Talk/May 2000
'The Real' Thanks for telling me when you send in your own poems this time around. I even got a letter from a very mad mom who saw another's person's poem in the Whistler -- so believe me, it's better not to go there! I'm dedicating my last Rockett Talk to poetry, so sorry if I didn't get to your letters. And warm up your typing keys, cuz my cosmic cohort Mavis is coming up next time! 'Poetry' Old Cousins by GemStoneGurl Remember the feeling? The feeling of love And happiness? Of hair blowing in the wind? We were best of friends. Does she remember? I have no friends like her. I miss her. I miss her brother. I miss the spontaneity of Our childhood antics. We made people laugh and stare; I didn't mind it. Thick as thieves, Forever friends, Forever family. ---- The Beach At Night '''by Angelstar24l The waves are meeting on the shore, I can hear them quietly lapping. I rush out to meet them, My nightclothes gently flapping. Standing on the silky sand, I see the glowing stars. The half moon shines on the water, Lighting the lands afar. Bewitched by the pale moonlight, I lay and close my eyes. And when I wake to the morning, I see the color-bleached skies. ---- '''Why Snowflakes? '''by Shiz421 When I see snowflakes fall, I can see breaking walls. They're so heavy I must confess, When they fall they make a mess. They're cold and wet from the sky, Sometimes I ask the question, "why?" ---- '''Sometimes '''by Gabs11 Sometimes I feel dumb, And sometimes I feel dark, And sometimes I feel really bad, Like I'm in the stomach of a shark. Sometimes I love guys, And sometimes I dislike them, And sometimes I feel like an ugly stone, And other times a pretty gem. Sometimes I cry and cry, And sometimes I laugh hard, And sometimes I get so mad, That my shoes feel full of lard. Sometimes I roar like a lion, And sometimes, like a dove, I coo, And sometimes I say awful things, But I'll always love you. '''My Best Enemy by Smiley92587 When you need a shoulder to cry on, Don't look for me to be there. After all the things you know you've done, I really don't think you'd care. Cause I know you meant the things you said, At least you thought you did, Remember not to do that next time You make a friendship bid. It's my revenge up 'til the end, I don't care if you're sorry still. A reality check from me to you: I bet you didn't know words would kill Our friendship like they did. Maybe you cry and maybe you say, "I really don't understand! I said I was sorry, what more can you want? Why do you abandon me?" But it's too late, too late Can't make it up to me now. It's too late, way too late. Even if you could I wouldn't tell you how. ---- If You by Coolgirl1949 If you sit Under a small tree, And if you stare Not really at anything, But look at everything at all at once… If you listen closely, You can hear: A rabbit hop A breeze whisper A child laugh. If you took one minute Of every day To listen closely To those who aren't heard You would make At least one person happy Each day. And by doing so, YOU would be happy! ---- The Cost of Civilization by Lollipop6 A butterfly is floating Among the gentle breeze. A newborn fawn takes its first steps In a tiny clearing of flowers. A curious young rabbit lifts its nose To a soft, spring rain… But now all that has gone, And all that remains Is a wasteland. The breeze is now smog; The flowers, now concrete; And the storm clouds bring acid Instead of a cool sprinkle of rain. The only living thing left Is perched On the top of an old, bare tree: A hawk. With a powerful thrust, The hawk flies away. External Links *Rockett Talk with Sharla, May 2000 Category:Rockett Talk Issues